One Shots: The Adventures of Romanogers
by trebleclefstories
Summary: This story is a series of one shots(not in any particular order or connection) that depict the life of Romanogers. Prompts are welcome! The whole thing is going to be rated T but if a one shot is rated M it will come with a notice before a chapter. If many people ask for M rated material, I might start up another one exclusively for those stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Though it would be nice if I did...**

**Winter Soldier SPOILERS!**

**Steve POV:**

It's a funny kind of feeling. You she her standing there one moment and the next she gone. Then you realize that you just helped her get up into the direct line of fire and you feel sick. You know she is perfectly capable of doing this on her own but can't help but worry and admire her for it. That's how it was when I gave her a lift with my shield during the battle of Manhattan.

Now I feel it again. As she fights by my side. As we fight my best friend. As we fight her trainer. I can't help but want to protect her even though she can protect herself. This funny feeling is bothering me. It pulls on my chest and I can feel her pain. That's when I realize that she's taken a bullet. My heart sinks and all I can hope for is that the serum in her body will help her heal like mine does. I watch her closely and memorize her features. Red hair, sea green eyes, porcelain skin, plump lips, curvaceous figure, and fighting spirit.

Yes, there's something about her that makes me want to be there for her. To help her in times of need. It's a strange something that is hard to explain. I don't know what this emotion is called to be quite frank. So for now, I guess it'll just be a funny little feeling.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment on what you think of my first one-shot. If you have any ideas please put them in the reviews or PM me. I look forward to reading and writing them! As always, comments, feedback, etc are not required but are greatly appreciated! :) -Trebleclefstories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel!**

**Natasha POV:**

Life has a weird way of working. Sometimes, God just decides to have a funny sense of humor. It always seems that when things are finally turning out right, it comes around and gives you what you never knew you always wanted. Your mind could be set on your goals but your heart will always find it's way out of it's shell. The walls crumble and wither away and you feel so lost but so at home and found at the same time. I thought love was for children... I was so wrong. And even if it really is for children, I am happy in my own little world living like a carefree, happy child. Living with _him. _Living. Breathing. Loving. Everything with Steve. Because that's what I'm doing now... Living... not just surviving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: These one-shots are in no particular order. They do not follow a timeline or tie in with any other stories unless previously mentioned in an author's note!**

**Natasha POV: **

I walk in the house cold, wet, hungry, and tired. These past missions have put a strain on my body that I can't seem to shake away. I've put on at least 5 pounds, giving my belly a small bump that apparently is only noticeable by me. Stumbling around my floor at the Avengers Tower, I make my way to he kitchen. There at the island is a slew of my favorite foods in the world made by my favorite cook in existence. I search around the ample space looking for the wonderful chef who decided to bless me with these treats.

My stomach grumbles from hunger and churns when I see the most amazing person in the world standing in front of me.

"You're home," he says, his voice thick with an emotion I once thought was for children.

"Steve," I breathe lightly and run up and throw my arms around him.

"I missed you," he tells me, holding me in a tight embrace.

I melt into his touch and reach up and kiss him passionately. Our lips mold and move together in a sensual dance. Sparks fly and warmth spreads through my body. I moan as his tongue makes it's way into my mouth stripping away any fatigue whatsoever. All I can think about is my beautiful husband and how much longed for this moment.

When we finally break away I whisper in his ear, "I love you, Steve."

"As do I Nat. I love you more than anything on earth." He states confidently.

I smile and sit down at the island as he piles my plate with delicacies. I eat quickly so that I may be able to enjoy tonight to the fullest.

2 weeks later...

"Natasha, we got to go, the charity gala starts in 25 minutes!" Steve says as he knocks on the door. "It takes 35 minutes to get there."

"I'm coming, you know we are only gonna be ten minutes late. It's not then end of world." I mutter, doing the finishing touches on my hair and make up.

I check myself over once more in the mirror. The dress is mermaid style. It's black, gold, and sheer. The back of the gown is bare all the way down to the small of my back. A slit in the front of the dress nearly reaches my hip. I smile at the bright red lipstick on my lips and how my bright red curls are pinned up in a forties hairstyle. My nails are black and gold complementing the dress along with the earrings and shoes. Completely satisfied, I walk out the door to Steve.

His jaw drops at my entrance. Steve's eyes are running across my body in a lustful dance. I smile at this reaction but feel a slight pressure in my abdomen. I ignore it and walk out the door to he limo with Steve.

When we get to the gala, cameras flash brightly, everyone trying to get a glimpse of the most influential and surprising couple in the world. We smile for a few pictures but quickly make our way inside. Steve and I make our way through the crowds looking for the other Avengers. Finally, Tony comes into view along with Pepper. After about five minutes of talking, we make out way to the dance floor. Steve twirls me around repeatedly. we sway on the dance floor for about two hour when we finally head to the bar. I talk with Pepper and Bobbi for a little while when a sharp pain hits my abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Bobbi asks with concern.

"Ya I'm fine...Ah," I gasp as another wave of pain hits and I clutch my stomach.

Pepper holds onto me while Bobbi goes to find Steve.

"What happened?!" she exclaims.

" I don't know, but it hurts more than anything I've ever felt before."

Pepper's eyes widen as I collapse in her arms. Finally Steve gets there with Bruce, Betty, Bobbi, and Tony. He takes me in his arms, holding on tightly.

"I-I-I think... someone... may have... poisoned me." I exhale shakily.

"I'm here baby," Steve strokes my face gently. "We need to get her to a hospital or the tower now!"

Bobbi goes to get the others while the rest of us run to the tower. I yell in pain and clutch my as the pain blinds me.

"I'm not gonna make it," I say. "We have to stop here."

The limo stops and Betty and Bruce start to check me, "Natasha, is there any way you could be pregnant?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No the Red Room made it to where I can never kids. If I do, my body rejects it." I sob after remembering the time I had gotten pregnant during a mission and miscarried the baby.

"Well I'm going to check just in case, because I think you're having another miscarriage." she says  
>. I nod my consent as tears stream down my face. <em>A baby. Mine and Steve's baby... and my body is killing it. The one thing I wanted more than anything, they took away from me. <em>

Betty reaches her hand up underneath my dress and gasps, "Natasha you are nine centimeters dilated. You are in labor and are going to have a baby right now. I'm going to break your water now, okay?"

My eyes widen and I nod, frantically searching for Steve and Pepper's hands. Steve kisses my forehead and whispers tender words in my ear. I squeeze both his and Pepper's arms when Bruce tells me it's time to push. Tony runs out of the car and calls for an ambulance.

I push with all my might as the pain overwhelms me. I scream and somewhere in the distance I hear Tony say that it'll take at least ten minutes for the EMTs to get here because of the impending traffic. Betty nods at some point and urges me to keep going. After nine minutes she tells me to push one more time and finally all I feel is relief.

Cries fill the air and Bruce holds up a beautiful baby boy. I let out a sob and reach my arms out. Bruce hands some scissors to Steve and lets him cut the umbilical cord. We hold our baby tightly and tears run down our cheeks as we stare at the little miracle that we were blessed with.

"What do we name him?" Steve asks.

I smile, "James, James Steven Romanoff Rogers."

"Perfect,"

The others leave to give us privacy with our firstborn son and call Clint and Thor to tell them the news. Somewhere in the distance I hear sirens approaching but I don't really care. All that matters is my gift that God in heaven has granted me. The thing I wanted the most in my life. I can safely say that nothing else will ever surprise me ever again. _I didn't know I was pregnant... How is that possible?_ Who really gives a damn about that? All that matters is that he's here. Our one of a kind surprise.

**Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Come on... If I owned this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...**

**Natasha POV:**

I sit in Stark's mini doctor's office nervously, waiting for the nurse to come back with my physical results for a second time. She had already ran out once with eyes open wide and telling me that she had to confirm something quickly. I notice that I'm fidgeting, something I never do. My heart beats wildly as I hear her footsteps near the room.

"Alright Agent Romanoff, your results were accurate... You are also completely healthy and have no trace of radiation from that latest mission in Romania. We have however, seen a very... interesting... change in your system, though. Don't get worried but it is something we never thought would be possible..." she tells me.

"Well, what is it?!" I demand.

There is a moment of silence before she speaks up again, "Natasha... you're pregnant."

Everything freezes in that very moment. A nuclear war could be going on outside these very walls and I wouldn't have noticed. I stare at the nurse for what seems like an eternity.

"Are you sure?" I squeak, "Please, I need to have a definite answer. I can't go through another false alarm again or I will be broken beyond compare. Please, I beg you, run as many tests as you need until you're absolutely 100% sure."

"I'll bring back a sonogram machine right now." she says while scurrying out the room.

Mindy, the nurse, comes back in with an ultrasound machine. She takes the gel and has me pull up my shirt and lay down so that she can apply it on my stomach. Once everything is set up, she begins the process. I gasp loudly when I hear the unmistakable heartbeat that signifies life. She moves the screen and I see the outline of a baby. I hear a sob and feel hot tears running down my cheeks and realize that the sob is coming from me.

Mindy smiles, "There he is Natasha, you got your baby."

I beam brightly, grinning so hard my cheeks hurt.

"So who's the father?" Mindy asks innocently.

"I don't know... It's supposed to be impossible. He has to be some sort of supernatural being with really strong swimmers... that or Tony put something in the water."

Mindy chuckles, "Well when was the last time you were sexually active and who was it with?"

I rack through my memory but only one person comes to mind. I place a hand over my mouth, "Three and a half months ago. I was um... with... on a mission with Steve and we sort of... accidentally... had sex..."

The poor nurse's eyes widen, "You were the one who deflowered the Captain!?"

I bite my lip as I nod, "And I think I'm going to have his baby..."

**_TBC...CLIFF HANGER!_**

**_A/N: Did you like? I know, I know, you're about ready to kill me because you want to know what happens next... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasha POV: **

I bend over the toilet seat as another wave if morning sickness rolls through. It's been a week since I found out I was pregnant with Steve's baby. Nobody knows._ Why do you have to be so damn fertile ..._

I lay my head against the wall and close my eyes. There's no telling how much time has gone by when I hear a voice above me.

"Tasha, hey, Tash, you okay? Open your eyes for me please, hun."

Normally I would've punched someone for calling me hun but I can make an exception for this one person. My eyes flutter open slowly and Steve's face comes into view. I get up from the floor and brush my teeth. My heart hammers inside my chest as he caresses my cheek and carries me back to my bed.

"You okay, Tasha? " he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just... can you stay, please? "

He nods and slips underneath the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I melt into his wishing in some deep part of me that I could fall asleep and wake up like this everyday.

"Steve, " I say nervously.

"Yeah, Nat, " he replies.

"I need to tell you something..." I swallow anxiously. " I'm ... I'm um... uh..."

"You're what Natasha? "

"I'm pregnant, " I manage to squeak out.

His arms stiffen around me, " You're what?! "

"I'm going to have a baby, " I tremble, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Congrates—wait— I thought that was impossible ... " he trails off.

"Apparently not..." I mumble

"So who's the father? " he asks, face unreadable.

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you... " I start. "... Remember when we had that mission three months ago and had to act as a couple...?"

He gives me a confused nod, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?

"You're an idiot," I mutter. "Steve, the baby is yours."

His eyes form saucers as he processes what I've just told him. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he asks, eyes slightly teary. _Oh God, I've ruined his life!_

"Yeah, Steve." I reply. "Look, I know you didn't ask for this so I wont force you to be in our child's life You deserve a chance to live your own life with someone you love. So don't feel obligated to be a part of our lives. I know I want this. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it or if it's even a smart choice but I'm telling you now that I will NOT kill this baby or give it up. You don't have to have any part in this Steve. You make that choice. Please don't try to be in a relationship with because of the baby. You're my best friend and if you find your other half, I wont judge or hold you to anything."

The captain stares at me for a second before breaking out into a huge smile, "I'm going to be dad! Haha, I can't believe it! Natasha thank you!" He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. "You're crazy to even think I would leave you!"

"Rogers, this is serious. You don't have to pretend to be happy about this or be with me. I'm perfectly fine with this on my own. You need to live a happy li-"

I am cut off when he suddenly kisses me full on the mouth.

I freeze but after about three seconds, I start to reciprocate just as passionately. His tongue ghosts along my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly. Our tongues collide in a tender and loving caress. Steve's hand slides into my hair and pulls me closer to him. I moan into his mouth softly as he tugs on my hair lightly. My hand slide up the front of his shirt and trace his chiseled abdomen. When we finally pull away, he stares into my eyes with an overwhelming intensity.

"God, I love you. I really do, Nat. I'm not just saying it either. I'm always honest remember? But I love you and this baby and I would love to take you out on a real date. I was going to a long time ago but I was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of being hurt, scared of hurting you, scared of failing you, scared of you not wanting me, but now I could care less. I love you Natasha Romanoff and if you would give me the chance, I would love to make this right." Steve says.

This time I kiss him, "Rogers, you're crazy if you think that I would say no."

**A/N: I hope you liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it! Prompts are very welcome!**

**~Trebleclefstories**


End file.
